


Sparring

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Vasco/Alexander De Sardet One Shots <3 [5]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Friends to Lovers, Frustration, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Romance, Sexual Frustration, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Vasco has an idea to help De Sardet get rid of his anger.
Relationships: Alexander/Vasco (GreedFall), De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Series: Vasco/Alexander De Sardet One Shots <3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a similar fic for Shadow of Mordor if you want to read that ~
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

They sit quietly in the dining hall, a chessboard on the table between them.

Vasco watched the way Alexander's fingers tightened around a rook.

"You seem a bit tense today, sir."

He moves a piece across the board and Alexander looked up at him.

"Sorry, it's a frustrating day and my anger is getting the better of me."

"Should we stop?"

"I would prefer that, honestly. Sorry, Vasco."

"I understand but how about we ge rid of all that anger then? You up for a little energy burn?"

Alexander raised a dark brow, "How are you planning on doing that?"

"Sparring. A little hand to hand combat with me." The captain gave a soft grin.

"Oh," the legate perked up, "You think you're going to beat me, huh?"

Vasco stands and Alexander mirrors him.

"We'll just have to see, sir."

"That we most definitely will, Captain." Alexander slaps him on the shoulder with a grin.

They make their way to a grassy courtyard behind the living courters, a spacious clearing that's just slightly overgrown with greenery. Alexander tossed his gloves onto a small wooden bench, cracking his knuckles and stretching his arms. His muscles were tense, the stretch almost uncomfortable. This would do him some good, definitely loosen him up a little.

He turns while unbuckling the belt that holds his favourite sword, glancing up at Vasco to see if he was waiting and looking back down at his belt again. Alexander did a double take, his head snapping up to look at Vasco once more when what he saw actually kicked into his mind. The captain was reaching up, his hands gripping the hem of his shirt and pulling it off his body.

Alexander found himself undeniably staring at the other's body, his hands paused and his previous task of taking off his belt abandoned. Vasco's muscles moved proactively as his back arched and the shirt fell to the ground. Vasco was leaner and built smaller than him, though just as strong with firm muscles that covered most of his body. The muscles in his forearms flexed as he twist his wrists in slow circles and wiggled his slender fingers. Alexander watched the way the tattooed lines snaked around those arms, leading up his shoulders and spiralling down his pectorals and stomach in inky ribbons.

"Eyes up here." Laughter rung in his ears.

Alexander snickered, "As if I were looking."

"You definitely were, not that I care, stare away if you want."

"Even like that," Alexander pointed at his state of undress, "I can beat you with my eyes closed and my hands bound."

Vasco laughed again, "Let's leave the bondage for another time."

Alexander ignored the heat flushing through him, pushing away any thoughts involving Vasco and bondage.

"You like to talk big, Captain," Alexander dropped his weapons belt, "But we're on solid ground now and sea won't help you this time."

Vasco raised his fists, "I wouldn't wish for it."

Alexander smiled, "Good."

And then he let his frustration take over and launched forward. Vasco dodged him, jumping back and quickly sidestepping his next lined up punch. He kicked at Vasco's shin, a weakspot he knew off and it made Vasco glare at him. Obviously De Sardet didn't mind fighting dirty and Vasco returned his enthusiasm.

They grappled, kicking at each others legs and throwing punches as much as they could. Both landed a few good ones but neither were prepared to admit defeat just yet. Alexander's fist connected with one of Vasco's forearms and the Naut grasped the opportunity, the side of his hand jabbing Alexander in the ribs. He hissed, staggering back and clasping at his sensitive side.

"You started it." Vasco hauled up his shoulders, pushing his hair away from his face.

Alexander glared at him, done with the games at that point and thoroughly pissed. He grabbed Vasco's shoulders, ramming one of his knees into his stomach. Vasco coughed, collapsing forward. Alexander gripped his arms, swinging him to the side and pushing him back until they toppled onto the ground, Alexander on top. His hands kept Vasco's shoulders down, his thick thighs anchored on either side of Vasco's hips.

"I win." Alexander said, eyes dark and voice hoarse.

Vasco glared back up at him for a moment, taking in the sight of a dishevelled De Sardet above him. His shirt was stained wetly with sweat and his brown curls were pasted against his forehead, strong shoulders tense and shaking. A flush of red stained Alexander's handsome face, lighting him up all the way to the tips of his ears. Vasco smiled, letting his head lay back against the cold grass.

His chest heaved as he spoke, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you just wanted to be on top of me."

Alexander's glare faltered, "If I didn't know better, I'd say that's what _you_ wanted."

Vasco laughed, "I wouldn't dare, sir"

They stayed like that for several minutes, just looking at each other and breathing the cold air onto their burning lungs.

"I don't feel better." Alexander said then.

"Then how can I help?"

Alexander's leaning down before he knew it, his mouth crashing down on Vasco's in a desperate attempt to rid himself of his jumbled feelings. But Vasco doesn't push him off, instead he indulges Alexander and kisses him back like he could syphon Alexander's frustration through their connected lips. The legate feels greatful, the tenseness in his muscles dissipating with each stroke of Vasco's hands up his sides.

His hands holds Vasco's head, fingers threading through his damp hair and tilting his chin up to kiss him deeper. Vasco breathes harshly into his mouth, his fingers curled into Alexander's shirt and bunching it up at his torso. Alexander groans against Vasco's lips, pulling away from him reluctantly.

"I'm sorry." He says.

Vasco looks like he's going to yell at him as he sits up but he doesn't. Instead, he expertly pushed Alexander back and reversed their positions, pinning him firmly to the ground. Alexander cursed softly as his head connected with the ground but he didn't get a chance to scold Vasco.

"No one comes to this spot." He says as he sits across Alexander's lap.

"Oh? That why you chose it?"

The Naut feigned a glare, shifting his hips just enough to earn him a nasty growl from beneath him.

"If you're going to tease me, captain, I suggest you do it properly."

"Very well, sir"

_Vasco's undoing the fastenings on Alexander's pants and Alexander swears he's going to loose it, his previous feelings of anger towards the world completely forgotten._

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ♥️


End file.
